The present invention relates to a new hair treating device comprising a comb and an elastic sponge type porous absorbing member which can absorb water and also remove water from hair.
Many proposals have been made for hair cleaning devices and/or hair treating devices using the combination of a sponge, a comb and/or a brush. For example:
1 Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 95606/1980 shows a hair dye comb device in which a sponge is put between thin metal plates of a comb.
2 Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 101028/1981 shows a sponge put between a brush or two combs.
3 Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 48855/1982 shows a brush comprising a body member and a brush and a sponge attached to both sides of the body.
4 Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 154711/1983 shows a comb at the back side of which a sponge having a hair treating agent impregnated therein is attached.
5 Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 192727/1986 shows a brush having a central body plate and a brush and a sponge attached to each side of the body plate. The body plate has many through-holes with which cleaner or hair treating agent contained in the sponge is supplied to the brush.
6 Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 45617/1988 shows a car washing brush comprising a body member and a brush and a sponge attached to each side of the body.
7 Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 99530/1988 shows a brush with a sponge in which cleaner may be impregnated.
In the above applications 3, 4, 5 and 6 a sponge and a comb (or brush) may selectively be used.
In these devices, cleaner or hair dye may be contained in a sponge, or alternatively the sponge can absorb the used cleaner from the hair.
In the applications 1, 2, and 7, the sponge and the comb or brush may be used together.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved hair treating device of the type having a sponge (or sponges) and a comb that may be used together, for reforming disorderly hair after the user has been sleeping, or for use in applying a rinse after washing the hair or in removing water from the hair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair treating device in which an elastic porous absorbing member is exchangeable with another.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hair treating device, in a variety of types in combination with an elastic porous absorbing member in a variety of types according to the intended use.